Peppa Feels Flirty
Peppa: Let's see what's on TV. TV Mr. Potato: And here is OMGlenda! OMGlenda: I am going to sing the alphabet. singing A is for apple, B is for book, C is for cat, D is for dog, E is for elephant, F is for food… real life Peppa: I'm feeling flirty! around her bedroom audio switches to Spanish and Japanese George: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! ¿Cómo se atreven a sentirse coqueta! Eso es. Estas castigado. Mr. Dinosaur at Peppa Peppa: George George-senpai, 大嫌い！her MP3 player out and dances to Peppa at the playgroup audio switches back to English Madame Gazelle: Today, we are exploring number stories of ten. Peppa, tell us an addition story and a subtraction story. Peppa: Fifteen takeaway five equals ten, four plus six equals ten. Pedro Pony to Peppa at home finishing salad audio switches to Swedish Peppa: George, kom och få det! up to her room, jumps out the window, vomits rainbows, then flies into Pedro Pony's bedroom and flirts with him Få en flirt på! Pedro Puss, puss. Pedro Pony: Lovar du att du kommer att gifta dig med mig? Peppa: Självklart! Vill du ha en piggyback ride? Pedro: Självklart! Led vägen! on Peppa's back Peppa: Vi kommer att Emily's herrgård och vi kommer att flirta i hennes sovrum eftersom hon är på lekplatsen. Pedro: Det låter som en plan! fly to Emily's manor Peppa: Puss, puss! Emily Elephant: in Är du flirta? Pedro: Emily to the balcony and sits her on the barrier Emily: Vad gör du? Mamma! Pedro: growls Emily: Sluta! Sluta! Sluta! Pedro: Jäkla fitta! Emily off the balcony Emily: Aj! Mamma! Pappa! Kom hit! Dr. Elephant: Pedro and Peppa and sits them on the railing Kasta aldrig min dotter utanför balkongen igen! Som straff, jag kasta dig två utanför balkongen! Peppa and Pedro off the balcony Peppa: Det var ett dåligt val, Pedro. audio switches back to English Pedro: I agree. to Peppa waking up Mummy Pig: Peppa! Get out of bed! audio switches to Chinese Peppa: 為什麼？我不想。 Mummy Pig: 我不給他媽的。 Peppa: 不要對我發誓！ Mummy Pig: 我是一個成年人，你混蛋！ Peppa: cries Mummy Pig: 哭了你想要的，婊子。 audio switches back to English Peppa: I hate you! and slams the door Mummy Pig: That's fine. hour later Peppa: You haven't made me breakfast. Mummy Pig: laughs You make it. Peppa: I can't make my own breakfast! Mummy Pig: Make a salad. You can make salad. Peppa: I'm not in the mood for salad. Can you make me pancakes? Mummy Pig: NO! MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFAST! Peppa: But- Mummy Pig: No buts. Daddy Pig: Time to make my beautiful daughter Peppa some pancakes! Mummy Pig: whispering Don't make Peppa anything. She can make her own breakfast. Daddy Pig: Amanda, Peppa can only make salad. Please don't abuse Peppa, playgroup was cancelled because of the heavy rainstorm last night. George: Mummy Cerdo, te amor. Rabbit enters Veena Rabbit: Я после долгого сдвига. George: Como té llamas? Veena Rabbit: Veena Кролик. Почему бы вам не смотреть Маша и Медведь? George: ¿Qué carajo es Masha y el oso? Veena Rabbit: Маша и Медведь это шоу для маленьких детей, как вы. George: No me importa! to Peppa at the playgroup playing a tambourine Peppa: До свидания! end Category:What kind of Article is this?!